Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade Vol 1 6
| NextIssue = - | Quotation = I'm Supergirl! Defender of Earth! | Speaker = Supergirl | StoryTitle1 = Graduation Day, Part 2 | Synopsis1 = Belinda's emotions have overloaded the quasi-space communicator. She is surrounded by an energy vortex before falling on the ground. Superman and Supragirl are confronting Lex. Superman tells his cousin to go check on the others while he deals with Lex. Meanwhile Supergirl finds Belinda. The energies unleashed by the communicator have turned her into a crystal statue. Nonetheless, she can broadcast her thoughts, and she tells a crying Supergirl she blames her for her predicament. Before Supergirl can take action, Lena arrives, clad in power armor. She blames Linda for what she did to her brother and seeks revenge. Linda tries to argue she didn't do anything to Lena's brother and she is her friend. Lena isn't listening, though; she aims her arm-cannon at Linda and shoots... flowers. Mister Mxyzptlk chooses that time to appear. He has betrayed the other Imps and stolen their powers. And he has decided it's time to tell his pawns all about his "clever plans". He turns the ravaged battleground into a movie theater, and all of sudden Linda and Lena are shackled to two seats while Mxyzptlk reveals he planted in Kara's head the idea to hide in the rocket which would take her to Earth. He ensured that it crashed into Metropolis and smashed through Lex Luthor's giant robot. He put the quasi-space communicator -in reality, an emotion-absorbing device- in her room to collect her emotions and dedicated himself to make Linda's life miserable. But since Linda was too optimistic, never gave up and always looked on the bright side, he created Belinda and collected her emotions, which would be amplified and processed through a machine built to replicate Supergirl's Kryptonian biology and his own fifth-dimensional one. Said machine would turn him into the most powerful being in all Creation. However, his machine still needs a lot of fuel, so it will break down Linda's dimension. With those parting words, Mxyzptlk materializes a barrier around Linda, Lena and the machine and leaves that dimensional plane as the universe begins falling apart. Then Supragirl -who has been debriefed by the remaining Imps- arrives and uses her time-travel powers to disrupt Mxyzptlk's constructs. She manages to free Linda and Lena, but the action automatically triggers her powers and sends her back to the past. Supergirl theorizes that since the machine is based on her biology, the wavelength can be recalibrated so she can go after Mxy. She asks Lena to tinker with the machine, and her friend warns Linda that the energies can fry her mind. Linda is willing to risk it. Lena recalibrates the machine, and Linda claims the power Mxy looked to usurp. She beats up the Imp so hard that he turns tail and escapes to the fifth dimension. He intends to return as soon as possible and make the whole Super-family pay. However his fellow Imps are pissed at him, and banish him to the second dimension. Meanwhile, in the third dimension, Supergirl returns to Earth. Her power has worn off and she is normal again. She looks around and sees Lena has been hurt physically and mentally, and Superman and Lex Luthor are still fighting. She breaks their battle off and begs them to help her. Lex manages to restore Lena's mind, but at a prize: his sister's mind was torn between her loyalty to her brother and her friendship with Supergirl. Lex wanted to reinforce her rage and hatred, but the strain might destroy Lena's mind, so he let his sister go. He is so angry and upset at the fact that his sister will hate him now he doesn't want fight anymore. He tells Superman -whom he blames for everything- to take him back to prison. Later both cousins are talking on the rooftop of the Daily Planet. Lena and Belinda are recovering slowly, and all the other students are normal again. Supragirl is missing -although Linda knows she'll meet her again in the 30th century-, and Linda is left now with a Legion flight right, Comet and Streaky. She's worried about Mxyzptlk returning. Superman assures her that they'll handle him when he comes back. Then he tells Linda he finally figured out how to help her along. He has managed to fabricate a key to quasi-space that can take Linda home anytime she wants. Linda is happy. Maybe she will return home later... but right now she and her cousin have a planet to protect. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** * Items: * * * | Notes = * Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade is a six-issue limited series. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade series index at Comicbookdb.com * Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade series index at the Grand Comics Database Project }} Category:Supergirl